


Zun sees it, first hand

by WhiskeyKun



Series: Zun's happy family [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: After AKB48 Show recording, Zun's Tokyo parents decided to bring her out for a meal. (Credits: 15/3/19)





	Zun sees it, first hand

Today, Yuiri-san and I were invited to AKB48Show recording, the show is coming to an end after long years of running. I was told that I’ll draw out Yuiri-san as part of the corner for the show. Oh, it’s called Zun Museum by the way, please do check it out! (Credits: 15/3/19 Mail) 

The fans know that Yuunaa-san is very lovey dovey, even the members are shippers of Yuunaa-san, especially when Nana-san is always very gentle to all of us, and very ikemen (A/N: handsome kinda gesture, basically everything Nana does are representatives of this term). I’m in team A which is different from Yuunaa-san because they’re both in team 4, but from what I hear from Kao-tan and other members, they are also very lovey dovey in the backstages of the theatre. 

Before the recording, I felt very nervous, Yuiri-san comforted me and told me that everything will be fine. And even encouraged me that we’ll eat nice food after so I should cheer up and not worry too much about the recording. Yuiri-san is really kind and nice, she’s indeed my Tokyo mom! 

[Nee Yuiri-san, you’re really like my mom! Hehe!] Zun let out a laugh as she ran out of the backstage waiting room to the studio. 

[What is that supposed to even mean? I’m old???] Yuiri mumbled as she followed Zun from behind, [Zunchan, stop running around like that, you’ll run into someone else and get injured.]

[Zunchan and Yuiri-chan please stand by for the recording.] One of the staff notified us to get ready for the main event. 

As a reward for doing showroom every single day without fail for more than a year, I was given this corner for AKB48Show. And today’s model, is someone that I am very close to! Yup, that’s right, it’s AKB48 Team 4 Captain, Murayama Yuiri-san!

While I am going straight in to the topic to start drawing, Yuiri-san started talking to me and guiding the talk so that it will not be too quiet and awkward during the filming. She is so kind! A very kind sempai! Even though… 

[I’ve always appear on theatre with Zunchan, and every time you do mc, I feel unease looking at you.] Yuiri-san said. 

[Yeah, I am quite weak and mc and finding the topics and making my thoughts flow out well and convey it to the audiences.] I admitted as I started drawing on the canvas. As our topics start going, I began to feel more at ease, like how I usually interact with Yuiri-san. 

[Since it's the first time your drawing will appear on television, can I ask for you to draw me cuter?]

[Of course! I am admiring your beauty from such a near distance afterall! I’ll make sure its super cute!] Who does she think Suzuha is (A/N: Zunchan calls herself Suzuha instead of watashi most of the time), of course I’ll make sure that my Tokyo mom will be drawn really cute. And also to avoid my Tokyo dad to reprimand me for hurting my Tokyo mom’s feelings too. Another side note, my Tokyo dad, also known as Okada Nana-san, is very approachable and kind towards the juniors. She does not give out a standoff aura and anyone can talk to her and she’ll respond with a kind smile and thoughtful replies too! Oh but to Suzuha, she is always making me laugh all the time, making weird sounds and impersonations all the time. And Yuiri-mama will just shake her head at us, not understanding what is so funny most of the times. But still laugh along anyway because how hard Naa-papa and I are laughing. 

And Yuiri-mama is now talking about the first time I went out for a meal with her, it was the first time I went out for a meal with a sempai. But apparently I was really sleepy and I was falling asleep. And I actually fell asleep! However Suzuha do not recall of such things! Is this what people meant when your parents remember all of your dark and ugly pasts that you yourself don't even recall a single bit?! This is so embarrassing. 

[Actually, I frequently go for stayovers at Zunchan’s.] Yuiri-mama said, bringing up the topics of stayover. This is my chance! But Yuiri-mama was saying that she always get sick when she stayover at mine, but that's not true! The last time when Naa-papa stayed over with us, she did not get sick at all. Eh? Is it because of… Naa-papa? I think I just found out something huge!

[Actually, I found out one of Yuiri-san’s secret.] I said intuitively. 

[Eh? What? Suddenly out of the blue?] Yuiri-san appears a bit flustered as she hears it. 

[There’s this once where yuunaa-san stayed over at mine. We all slept on this very small bed because it's a single bed and my apartment was very small.] 

[Ah that's a single bed, no wonder half of my body was out of the bed when I slept!] Yuiri-san interjected. 

[Yeah so left halfway to sleep at somewhere else because it was so warm. And what shocked me when I woke up is that Yuiri-san was hugging Nana-san really tightly in her sleep.] 

[Eh? During my sleep? If its during sleep, people usually are not conscious what they’re doing!] 

[Oh but I was thinking that you’re usually restraining yourself from acting spoiled.] 

[What? No no no, that's weird, that’s not the case.] Yuiri blatantly denying while shaking her head, with a stern facial expression. 

[Nana-san reminds me a lot of a dad kind of vibe when I am with her.]

[Really?] Yuiri raised one of her eyebrows. 

[Yeah, always going along with me, like when we decided to sleep, and I couldn't fall asleep, she will just responds to me and talk to me till I sleeps.] I said as I finished with the last stroke of my art, [Yup! And I’m done!]

After the revelation of the masterpiece, Yuiri-san appears to be in a severe shock, Suzuha feels really sad. Suzuha shall find Naa-papa to back me up that the art does resemble Yuiri-mama. 

[Zunchan, it always made me wondered, why does your art pieces.. the characters always seem to have their nostrils pointing out and upwards?] Yuiri said as she changed out of the uniform and waiting for me to change out of the artist cloak as well. 

[But that’s what I see so I just drew what I see though…] I said as I took down the artist cap from my head.

[Ah… Anyways, Naachan will meet us directly at the shop, we’ll need to hurry up or we’ll be late. And we’re all really hungry for dinner aren’t we.] Yuiri said as she took her bag with her and opened the door for both of us. 

As we left the recording studio, I see someone familiar at the door of the building. [Nana-san!] I shouted and ran towards the familiar silhouette. 

[Zunchan! Don’t run off alone like that!] Yuiri-san shouted behind me as she chase up after. [Naachan? Didn't I told you that we’ll be late and I asked you to head over to the shop directly instead?]

[Zunchan! Haven’t seen you for a while!] Nana said as she rubbed Zun’s cheeks and turned her head to look at Yuiri, [I thought I’ll not be able to make it but I just received a text from Zunchan that you guys have just ended recording so I thought I’ll just stay here a while longer to wait for you guys since it’ll not be a long wait too.]

I can feel Yuiri-san’s glancing towards me, I looked straight up at Nana-san’s face and telling myself not to turn back to look at Yuiri-san. 

[No wonder Zunchan changed so fast today unlike her usual times where she will take her time… So you guys have this all planned out without me knowing?] Yuiri slowed down her pace of speech unlike usual and raising her eyebrows while looking towards us. 

[Eh? No such things Yuuchan, we certainly are not doing anything behind your back!] Nana-san immediately claimed innocence for the both of us and denied us doing anything. 

Although Naa-papa and I had to coordinate our time to make sure that Yuiri-mama and I will be busy while Naa-papa get her white day gift ready. I was surprised that Nana-san has yet gottenYuiri-san white day gift considering white day was yesterday isn’t it? But Nana-san said that was because she felt that the gift could be too heavy so she is reluctant to give it Yuiri-san. But Suzuha is sure that regardless what Nana-san gives, Yuri-san will just accept it anyways! 

[I’ve made a reservation at the restaurant! Let’s head over before it’s too late!] Nana-san said as she tried to reach for Yuiri-san’s tote bag and carried it for her. 

We reached the restaurant just in time for the reservation that Nana-san made, as expected of majime Nana-san, everything planned out really well and smoothly. But I’ve never ate shabushabu before, I’ve no idea what should I order or do. [How do we order?] I looked at the menu as I try to figure out what do they mean by hormones (A/N: intestines). 

[Zunchan have yet eaten this before right? Do you want to leave it to us to order and we’ll just share? Do you have anything that you don't eat?] Yuiri-mama said as she flipped through the menu and took the tablet to start ordering. 

[I am not picky with food, I’ll be fine with anything that’s ordered.] I replied as I put the menu back on the table and sat up with my phone and started sneaking photos. Naa-papa occasionally pointing at something on the menu and Yuiri-mama keying it into the tablet. 

As the food arrived, Naa-papa started putting the ingredients on the grill while Yuiri-mama pouring the sauces onto the dishes. All these while I’m just looking at them preparing the food for me, although as a junior I should be doing the cooking, [Nana-san, is there anything I can do to help?]

Nana-san looked up and reached out to me, [Pass me your plate Zunchan, this batch is almost done.] 

[Eh?] I stunned as I slowly passed my plate to her, and my sauce dish was taken by Yuiri-san, [Zunchan, do you want chili? Or just soy sauce will do?] 

[Ah, soy sauce please.] I numbly replied, they are so efficient that I don't have to do anything, I guess this is how it will be like if we’re an actual family. 

While we all get our plates filled, our topic naturally move towards handshake event tomorrow. [We should wear the matching hoodie that was given the other day by the fans on one of the days for handshake.] Nana-san said as she took a bite off her food. 

[We can just do it tomorrow and the matching necklace too.] Yuiri-san added. 

We agreed to wear the matching hoodie and necklace tomorrow since we’ll be having a handshake event at Yokohama. After finishing our meals, it’s time for us to head back because we still have to prepare for tomorrow’s handshake event too. 

[Alright, I’ll go and pay, I’ll be right back…] Naa-papa reached for the bill that was on the table nearer to Yuiri-mama. But before Naa-papa is able to hold onto the bill, Yuiri-mama reacted fast and grabbed onto the clipboard as well. 

[Wait, I should be paying because I am the sempai here.] Yuiri-mama tried pulling the bill out of Naa-papa’s hand but Naa-papa refuse to budge and let go of the bill, [That does not matter, I’ll pay this time because you paid the last time when we went to the hospital (Credits: 4/3/19).] 

They began arguing and pulling the bill from each other below the table. This is the perfect moment for a photo, as such I decided to snapshot of this moment. This is precious to all yuunaa fans. 

[Nee… why don't we just split the bill three ways?] I offered. 

[Zunchan just stay there and be quiet.] Yuunaa-san synchronised and told me to not intervene. What surprise me is that they harmonised even though they were arguing a few seconds before. I am going to upload this photo and tip it off to the fans. It’s another daily dose of Naa-papa and Yuiri-mama.


End file.
